Sinners and Sentinels
by Mr Selfish
Summary: Sinners pay the price. Join multiple personalities from the Blue Sentinels as they protect the innocent and punish those who would hurt them.


Fiora hid herself in the fog of the shaded woods, basking in their magnificent shade as she braced the top of one of the areas many twisted trees. One movement could cost her her own life, or worse… the mission. The mission given to her by Lord Targray, leader of the organization known as the Blue Sentinels. It was their job to protect the innocent, but it was Fiora's job to punish those who would harm them… she was the bane of the sin, it's huntress. The knight lay on the long, dark branch. Her dark blue aura hid the blood red cloth patching her plated armor. Her hooded face used the shadows to mask her eyes, her dark hair penetrating the moist air around her, reaching for the branch which for the moment, was her sanctuary.

She couldn't make much of anything of that which stretched below her. She could barely see the outlines of seemingly invisible bandits who preyed upon the innocent as they crossed the woods, but they were not her target… not yet anyways. She hunted a much deadlier opponent… one who only used the dirtiest of tactics to take what he proclaimed his. She sensed that he was near… so she waited for him to make his move. She didn't have to wait any longer, sooner than later arrows flew into the fog from all sorts of directions, impaling the shadows to the left and right. Men screamed and choked on their own blood as their bodies became corporeal. Blood flooded out of their corpses and painted the dead earth a scarlet red. Following the arrows came a voice.

"Come on out, I know you're here… somewhere."

The voice sounded experienced… and merciless. Fiora had a plethora of choices… but she felt that it was now or never. She lept from the branch of the tree, landing on the blood stained ground as the fog cleared itself around her. A man with a sheathed bow and quiver, adorned with black leather armor approached her. From his dark figure she could make out blades, a lot of blades. They lined his entire body, sheathed into every imaginable crevice. She couldn't make out the man's facial expression, but she didn't care for it either. She rose from the ground and corrected her posture, facing her prey.

The masked man spoke, "Who did they send this time? Don't bother answering. Are you… the pyromancer? Swordsman, perhaps? Or are you…"

A spark of electricity zipped through Fiora's hand and slammed into the ground. A black greatsword formed from the energy current materialized and the knight's hands surrounded it, ripping it out of the ground. She wielded the weapon, which shared her size, with one hand.

"Lightning Blade…" whispered the sinner.

Fiora rested her dark blade on her shoulder. "Bladeslinger Akakios-"

"Yup that's me." interrupted the man with a chuckle.

Fiora stared blankly at the man, never losing her composure. "You are guilty for the sin of murdering hundreds of innocents, pillaging the souls of countless undead pilgrims, and a countless number of others. Your punishment is repeated death until hollowfication."

Akakios broke into a loud laugh. "I feel like I have a fan base and you're its' leader! Say… I thought you carried around a smaller blade, what happened to you? You vanished for a few years and returned… but where did you go? Does it have something to do with that duelist? What was his name… Je-"

A vial of holy water smashed against the sinners face, his skin started to sizzle and burn as he screamed in pain. The man fell to the floor and clawed at his skin.

"You bitch!" yelled Akakios. "You'll pay for this…"

Fiora lifted her blade in front of her, dragging the metal of her glove against it. Where her hand went, so too did a flash of electrical energy. Her entire blade screamed, causing the thick fog around her to retreat even further. The sinner observed from a distance, retreating deeper into the mists.

"This entire place is my ally." Fiora heard from one direction. She felt a shadow behind her and slashed at it, slicing through a cloud of fog.

"Your senses betray you." said the voice from another random direction.

"And now…" said Akakios, now behind Fiora. "It's already over."

The rogue unsheathed one of his many blades from his belt and jammed it into the knight's dark armor. She groaned but did not give the sinner the pleasure of a scream. She rotated her body around to attack her opponent but missed, seeing nothing yet again. She slammed her blade into the ground and pulled the dagger out of the side of her body.

The voice returned. "How could you beat me…. how could you beat an entire forest?"

Fiora breathed slowly, electricity ran through her palms as she fried her wound. She forced her mouth shut as pain ran through her body. Her sight began to betray her.

The taunts returned. "Clever girl… but sealing a wound doesn't stop poison. Oh the things I will do to your body…"

Fiora reached into a pouch on her belt, pulling out a pinch of green moss.

"Oh no you don't." retaliated Akakios as he appeared in front of Fiora, two knives already in hand.

Fiora reached forward, grabbing the man by his neck and squeezing. He let out a sad squelch as he dropped his blades onto the floor. His eyes bulged out of his face and veins crawled out of his skin, sending a torturous pulse throughout his body. Sweat dripped onto Fiora's glove as she slammed the repulsive man against the ground. She grabbed the hilt of her blade and stabbed it into the man's stomach before he could fight his way up. He coughed and wheezed as a red stain appeared on the black mask which covered his face. With nothing to worry about, Fiora continued to place the green moss into her mouth chew on it slowly.

"Your sentence will be carried out now." she whispered.

The man could do nothing but gurgle in his own blood as she reached for one of his blades, slicing at his leg. She stabbed the blade into his hand, then unsheathed another from his arm. She used this one to slice another part of his body, then stab it into his other hand. She repeated this process with every single blade that was sheathed in the man's leather armor. He screamed with each cut… each stab. His feet, his organs, and other sensitive places… none were spared. His eyes began to fade and Fiora placed her hand on his chest. He looked at her as his senses darkened… it was ok, he would just wake up in a few minutes by a bonfire and this would all be over. He would just run away, plundering others in different areas, maybe even a different kingdom or two.

A line of electricity bounced out of Fiora's hand. She focused her power into the man's chest, reviving his heart. Akakios was awake again, and the pain from his wounds returned. The man screamed with such a force that the mask on his face uncovered itself.

"Why are you doing this to me? I don't deserve this!" begged the man.

Fiora looked down with cold, black eyes. "Sinners pay the price."

The knight reached for her belt and pulled out another glass vial of holy water, slamming it against the man's right knee. He screamed in pain and begged her to stop, but she repeated the process with each limb. Eventually the man was overcome with so much pain that he broke. His pleads turned into groans and his pain numbed. His tortured skin turned into a sickly green and his eyes paled. Fiora nodded and rose to her feat, removing her blade. She looked at the now lifeless husk and then observed her surroundings. She could see the shadows of the forest… all looking at her. She could feel their fear.

And thus began the cycle of Sinners and Sentinels.

* * *

.

(^.^)

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, tell me what you think of the updated first chapter of Sinners and Sentinels! I'd like to thank Tokyo for his character submission, it was fantastic working with this sort of personality and fighting style and I thought that this environment and Sentinel matched up well for this situation. I hope that this shines some light on the direction that I want to take SnS in, and that you all enjoyed of course! As usual, if there are any errors please tell me, if there are any ways I could improve then send an idea over and of course, send me your character submissions!**


End file.
